The Virgin
by kusachi-chan
Summary: When Hinata broke up with Naruto, things changed drastically. Hoping to ease the pain, she decided to move on. But will her sufferings cease even if a conspiracy against her exists? Genres & characters may be changed.
1. Prologue

**The Virgin**

**WARNING: **_**This story might contain mixture of religious beliefs. If this would offend you in one way or another, please leave this story immediately. Thank you. :)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**May this serve as the disclaimer throughout this story since we – Demon, Temper, and I – might run out of ideas. **__**We do not own Naruto (C).**_

**A/N: **_**I can't believe I'm finally submitting this one.**_

**Date written: **_**08/27/10

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

A lone figure of a lady stood at the middle of the marketplace. She wore white-long sleeved robes and a white veil covered her face. The market was hushed down as all eyes rested upon the still form. People started to crowd around her but no one dared to get too near her or even her shadow. Everybody held their breath as they waited for her to move.

Slowly, the lady raised her right arm to the sky, making circular motions with her wrists. Her movement was graceful and mesmerizing like the flow of water. Her other arm pointed downwards, her left foot slightly forward than the other. Turning slowly in a clockwise direction, she tilted her head and watched her right hand twirl overhead. She looked like a floating goddess in her long robes. She would have been the perfect girl of every man's dream but the noticeable bump in her lower abdomen stated otherwise.

And so, under the scorching heat of the noontide sun, the lady danced to appease the spirits.

* * *

_**Demon: Spirits, tono?**_

_**Me: C'mon! Don't act innocent on me, Demon. You do know Shintoism, ne?**_

_**Demon: (freezes &frowns) Hmpf!**_

_**Temper: Demon is stumped! (laughs & turns to readers) **__**Review kudasai!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading! XD**_


	2. A Prophecy

**The Virgin**

**WARNING: **_**The characters in this story would b OOC so… gomenasai!**_

_**Sorry for the late upload! I'm busy and I feel like procrastinating. XD**_

**Date written: **_**08/27/10 and 08/29-30/10

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 – A Prophecy**

Soft rays of moonlight entered through the window of Hinata's bedroom, illuminating the four poster bed and the person lying in it. Hinata was tossing and turning in her bed, opening and closing her eyes simultaneously. Sleep was evasive that night as her thought kept replaying the scene that had played before her that morning. It was just like watching a tragedy at the opera theatre but instead of seeing the actors play their respective parts, she saw herself and the boy she had considered as her true love act.

Despite the ten blissful months the two of them had spent together, in the end, Naruto was not dissatisfied with their relationship. He acted differently during the first eight months they had. He was patient and lovable, never pressuring Hinata to allow him to kiss her, knowing that she would faint at the close proximity of their faces. Eventually, she allowed him to do so and Hinata was sure that she was flying in heaven the moment their lips touched. Her teammates would usually comment on how the two of them looked cheesy together but she didn't mind. Never before had she felt that kind of happiness and she hoped that they would be together forever.

But then, good things don't last, and Naruto got tired of wearing his mask. He stopped deceiving himself and Hinata, and he started talking to her about how amazing Sakura is in every way.* Hinata excused his ill manner at first and dismissed it as an effect of his frustration over his failure to bring Sasuke back. She tolerated him until he started distancing himself from Hinata. He seemed to be a stranger to her, with his rude comments and unexpected mood swings. Things started to get ghastly between them and Hinata finally broke up with him that morning.

She sighed as she hugged her pillow tightly, willing herself to cry. She knew that she had made the right decision in letting him go but somehow, reality is hard to grasp. She cried over how Naruto had destroyed something beautiful between them by letting himself be devoured by his undying desire. If only he had let Sakura go, if only he had accepted that Sakura will never be his wholly, things would have gone differently. Of course, she couldn't blame him. She was doing the same after all.

_I need to forget him_, she thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from gushing to no avail. A thousand ideas ran inside her head and she swore that it would explode in any moment if she wouldn't pick soon. She needed to choose the most plausible solution that would bring peace to everyone. One was to forgive Naruto – though she wondered if that would help her forget him – and the other… she needed another one!

And then she found it after sifting through a hundred thoughts in her head. Her insides quiver at the idea of asking forgiveness from her father, of begging him to take her back since he had disowned her when he knew that she fell for the "Uzumaki brat". She knew that she had to do it and steeled herself to face her father the following morning.

Just then, a rooster crowed and Hinata sat up in surprise. She looked outside her window and much to her dismay, she could see the faint light of dawn. Preoccupied with her thoughts, she hasn't noticed the night had flown away. She needed to get a quick nap – she was sure with that – but if she would close her eyes, she knew that she would be awake by midday. With a defeated groan, she stood up from her bed and went straight to the kitchen, planning on brewing some coffee.

-O-

"What is it, Ojiji-sama?"

Ojiji-sama looked at his companion, a fellow toad, gazing worriedly at him from the foot of his makeshift bed. Ojiji-sama sat up groggily on his mat – that is, his bed – and took a few seconds to clear his head. The surroundings around him became clearer and he could see the rough walls lined with lighted torches. Only he and the other toad were inside his room.

His companion cleared his throat nervously. "Er… you were tossing and turning in your sleep, Ojiji-sama. Have you seen a disturbing happening in the future?"

"Disturbing it is," Ojiji-sama nodded thoughtfully. "It seems that the Child of Prophecy couldn't do these all on his own."

The other toad paled – if there is such a thing as pale toads. "Do you mean that Uzumaki Naruto will fail? Will peace be far away from our grasps after all?"

Ojiji-sama smiled ironically. "That depends entirely on the person who will help him. The person… is taking the first step to fulfilling the new Prophecy."

-O-

The birds were singing gaily the window of the Hyuuga Manor Office. Inside, Hiashi was writing something on a piece of parchment. His brushstroke was fine and elegant; it showed his confidence and joy. It read:

_To all Hyuuga descendants, Main House and Branch House:_

_Greetings of joy and peace!_

_I, Hyuuga Hiashi, have finally appointed a rightful heir in this Clan. It is my greatest pride to announce to you that Hyuuga Hanabi, my younger daughter, is the heir to the seat._

_I fervently hope that you would show your support and respect to Hyuuga Hanabi. More power to you all and to the Hyuuga Clan._

It was signed by Hiashi himself. He looked at his proclamation with a feeling of satisfaction. Nothing could ever destroy the feeling of happiness creeping inside his soul –

"Hiashi-sama," a servant entered his office unceremoniously, his face white as his eyes, "forgive my intrusion but Hyuuga Hinata-san has come home."

Hiashi clenched his fist in anger. Why does his weak daughter always destroy his mood? With a shaking voice suppressed with anger, he ordered the servant to bring Hinata in.

While the servant was away, the Hyuuga leader paced to and fro in his office. Hinata must have wanted something from him to arrive with no prior notice. Is she going to ask for permission? Is she going to marry the Uzumaki brat?

"Heaven forbid!" he cried out. She was going to put a stain on their name just by marrying the kyuubi! Her future would be bleak and he knew that he had to stop her. He might not be proud of her but she is still his daughter. In her veins run his blood… any means will do!

"Otou-sama," Hinata called out softly, kneeling to the ground. Her forehead touched the floor while her hands clenched the rags. "Please forgive me. Please take me home. I am very sorry!"

Hiashi was caught off-guard. At the sight of his eldest daughter in a kowtow position, he had expected for the worst. He had expected her to cry out that she wanted to marry _**him**_.

"Why?"

Hinata looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes looked tired, with dark circles under them. Her voice quivered as she answered. "I have made a huge mistake in going against your word, Otou-sama. Please… take me back. Even if I would no longer be the heir –"

"Hush!" Hiashi ordered. He speculated that his daughter and the brat had ended their relationship, and he was glad. But he was afraid that she might come back to him, and he to her. He had to nip the small problem as soon as possible before it would grow huge. "I forgive you, Hinata."

Hinata bowed once again, this time in gratitude. Hiashi looked at his kneeling daughter and smiled ruefully. No matter what the cost, he had to do it.

* * *

_*** I got this idea from .It's Raining Blood And Tears.' "M2M". You should read it guys! :)\**_

_**Temper: Tono! Cliffie! (pissed)**_

_**Demon: I see that you are beginning to learn from me, tono.**_

_**Me: (smirks) Reviews please!**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: I might not be able to upload the story this year so I hope you would bear with me. :(**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Arigato gozaimasu:**_

_**- angelusjma and jamisa27 for the faves;**_

_**- jamisa27, .It's Raining Blood And Tears., and Odinson83 for the story alerts; and**_

_**- jamisa27 and .It's Raining Blood And Tears. for the reviews!**_

_**:D**_


	3. The Hospital

**The Virgin**

**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing save for Izumi and the kick-ass nurse.**_

**A/N: **_**Well, it seems that the previous chapter is not the last that I'll upload this year after all. Hurrah for that. :D This one might be the last. (sighs) We will never know.**_

**Date Written: **_**08/30-31/10, 09/01/10

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two – The Hospital**

Sakura browsed through the medical files, looking for the record of the patient she was assigned to, sighing now and then. She looked outside the window and this time, she let her frown show. The weather was fine outside, with the sun hiding partially behind fluffy white clouds. The day would have been perfect for shopping and gossiping with Ino.

"Will you please go out with me?"

Sakura shivered with disgust as she remembered something that happened yesterday. Naruto visited her apartment, energetic as ever. After exchanging hello's and how are you's, Naruto blurted out that Hinata broke up with him. Her heart went out for her teammate. She knew that it must be hard for him since he and Hinata had been together for ten months… or so she believed. When Naruto announced rather joyfully that he was glad to be free again, Sakura knew better. The moment the question slipped out from his mouth, she punched him hard in the face. She remembered shouting at him to never come back as she watched him soar in the sky.

And it was for that one sole reason that Sakura was thankful for her shift that day. She finally located the record that she was looking for and sighed with relief. Just then, the hallway doors opened and in came – speak of the devil – Hinata and her father. Hinata's eyes were downcast and looked tired while her father's were looking straight ahead, showing no emotion. Out of curiosity, Sakura hid behind the side of a cabinet wherein she will not be very noticeable.

"Excuse me, is Izumi-sensei around?" Hiashi asked as he approached a nurse in the station desk.

The nurse, who was reading a book to pass time, looked up. "A moment," and then clicked some keys on a machine, "yep. The doctor's in his office right now."

Hiashi nodded curtly and took off, with Hinata trailing behind him. When they disappeared around the corner, Sakura came out from her hiding place and whistled admiringly at the nurse. "Boy, were you brave!"

-O-

Hinata felt like a man groping in the darkness. She could see clearly but the unbearable grief clouded her vision. Hiashi, her own father, had heartlessly proclaimed that Hanabi would be the heir and she, Hinata, would be placed in the Branch House and be marked by the cursed seal. If Hinata had known that this would happen, she might have jjust ended her life to remove the weight of her burdens.

_But they would call me a coward_, she thought wistfully as she followed her father to who knows where. She was only half ware of her surroundings; the only thing she knew was that she is in the hospital. She didn't listen much to the buzzing around her… she droned them out.

A not so gentle pat landed on her right shoulder and she looked up in surprise. Before her was a man of about thirty five years of age wearing a white smock. He was gazing curiously at her.

"Hinata-san, would it be okay for you if _**I**_ would be the one to run your physical examination?" he asked, a hint of smile gracing the corners of his lips. Hinata, devoid of any emotion save for confusion and shame (_He called me Hinata-__**san**_), nodded automatically. She noticed him blink a few times with surprise before smiling gently. "Come with me then."

She obeyed and followed him inside a room. He pointed at a flat hard bed with white bed sheet and, after processing for a few seconds, she lied down. Her father was standing at the doorway, his eyes staring intently at his daughter and Hinata stared back. She let the million questions surface her eyes.

Hiashi just stared back at her, offering no answer to any of her questions. A blinding light suddenly hit her eyes and she saw the doctor flash something on her eyes. The light was gone in an instant and he prompted her to open her mouth. She obeyed and he flashed his instrument again in her mouth. After studying every angle, he turned her head to the right and shone the instrument to her left ear, then to the other ear.

"Her head's perfectly fine, Hiashi-sama," Izumi said amusingly. Hiashi frowned at him and he threw his hands up. "I was just kidding. Besides, you're asking me to do something–"

"Doctor, please. You are eating away my patience," Hiashi retorted coldly, interrupting Izumi.

Izumi muttered something about his mouth tasting bad as he donned on his stethoscope. He coaxed Hinata to sit up, which she did, and pressed the diaphragm on her chest then on her back. He pause now and then to listen to her breathing and her steady heartbeat. He was surprised at how calm she was after hearing the dreadful news that she was placed in the Branch House. He admired her bravery and at the same time pitied her.

"Hinata-san," he said softly, calling her attention and she turned her head to him, "I'm going to inject with anaesthesia so that you'll be unconscious, okay? You might not like the next step."

Hinata scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What would be the next step all about… sensei?"

Izumi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, reminding the poor Hyuuga of Naruto. Her chest started to constrict and her breath came out quick. She suddenly felt something sharp pierce her lower back and she cried out in pain. Strong arms gripped her shoulders and her world spun as she plunged into darkness.

-O-

A break. That's what Sakura needed as she emerged from her patient's room. She wanted to just enter a vacant room, lie on a bed, and doze off for hours… but, of course, she couldn't do that. She would get reprimanded by Tsunade or worse, be suspended.

_BUT AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING TO BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK?_ her inner self screamed. She ignored the voice inside her head although she really wanted to admit that it was right. Deep inside, she wanted to go training and kick some ass. The downside of this was Tsunade, the Hokage and Sakura's mentor, is against it.

"What would you do when the war is over?" Tsunade would ask whenever she would mention about it. "Would you still kick asses? Of course not! You'll work your ass off and either marry or be a lonely spinster like me."

A wheelchair passed by and Sakura made way for it. She was surprised when she saw that it was Hinata who was sitting in it and she was even in a bigger surprise when she was wheeled in an OB gynaecologist's clinic.

"What in the world are they doing to her?" Sakura whispered to herself.

-O-

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. Her head still felt heavy with deep sleep but she tried to fight off the drowsiness. Through the hazy vision of sleepiness, she noticed that she was in a different room. Blurry pictures were hung on the white walls and weird paraphernalia were inside glass cabinets. She could feel a cold draft touch her thighs and she shivered with the uncomfortable sensation. She looked down to see what the matter was but couldn't. A white sheet was spread from her abdomen to her widespread legs. She tried to pry the sheets away to remove something that was inserted…

A hand stopped her own and she looked up to see a nurse holding a needle and sticking it into her forearm.

"W-Wait!" she cried out quickly but her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She fought off the drowsiness with all her might but the sedative flowed fast in her veins. In just seconds, she succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Temper: What are they doing to Hina-chan? Tono!**_

_**Me: (shrugs) Uh… I think they're…**_

_**Hinata fans (excluding me ^^): Kusachi! You have ten seconds to save yourself… one!**_

_**Me: (runs)**_

_**Demon: What an idiot. (turns to readers) You'll review, won't you?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1 – A Prophecy**

_**Thanks:**_

_**- vash3055 and P5yCH0 for the story alerts;**_

_**- musicrazedchild for the fave; and**_

_**- jamisa27 for the review!**_

_**(I feel poor…)**_

_**(You are poor.)**_

_**(Shut up!)**_


	4. Storm

**The Virgin**

**WARNING: **_**My dear readers, if you are eating and easily get disgusted, then please finish your food first before reading this. ;)**_

**A/N: **_**Since there were five "yes" voters (plus two in the reviews) and only three "no" voters, then I guess I'm gonna continue this. :)**_

**Date written: **_**083110 and 090110

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three – Storm**

The rain fell lightly outside, touching everything with its light drops. Grown-ups ran inside their houses or workplaces while the kids ran out to bask under the drizzle. Frogs started to croak, as if coaxing the rain to fall harder. Naruto was awakened by the racket that they made and he looked outside his window in annoyance.

"Geez, it's still morning but it's already raining!" he whined, getting out of his bed. Having lived in Konoha for seventeen years already, he still couldn't understand how the weather could change drastically.

His breakfast was ramen and milk (**A/N: **_**Weird combination…**_). A month ago, his breakfast was always something far more delicious than the ones in front of him at that moment, thanks to Hinata. Every mealtime was like a feast fit for a king, if there really was one existing, and he was pretty happy with it. She seemed to know what food would fit his mood.

"But Sakura-chan is still the best," he muttered to himself as he finished his milk. This had been his famous line ever since Hinata broke up with him. Whenever her memories would flood his mind, he would chant this line aloud and the memories would be subdued somehow. It became his mantra, saving him from drowning into sadness and regret.

"Sakura-chan is still the best," he said again. But deep inside, he knew that he was telling himself the biggest lie.

-O-

Hinata woke up groggily, feeling very sick. Her stomach felt like all the digested food inside was having a war. She felt clammy and nauseous, and she knew that she had to run to the nearest toilet as soon as possible. Sprinting quietly across the halls, she did her very best to hold the bile until she reached the comfort room. Sitting frog-legged on the floor, she heaved on the toilet bowl like there was no tomorrow.

_I must have eaten something bad last night_, she thought as she flushed the repugnant stuff. She stood up and approached the sink, planning on rinsing her mouth but she felt sick again. Groaning, she belched on the toilet and did not stand up for minutes, still heaving now and then.

_Perhaps I should see a doctor_, she thought as she finally rinsed her mouth and washed her face. She stared at her reflection on the mirror. The symbol on her forehead was abominable, signifying a caged bird. Running her shaky hands over it, the tears started falling fast from her eyes. _Is death the only escape?_

-O-

Sakura was glad her shift was over. She hurried her pace, wanting to go home and get some divine rest. The hospital had been busy. There were a lot of patients admitted to the hospital due to the epidemic. Janitorial services were suddenly much needed as the patients constantly heave everywhere, since they were unable to control the bile rising from their stomach. Surgical masks and gloves were suddenly valuable too. Sakura suddenly hated being a nurse more than ever. She was thankful, for the least, that nobody puked on her white uniform. If somebody did, she might declare war against the one who puked, patient or not.

In her hurry, she hadn't noticed much of her surroundings until she felt something bump her left shoulder. She almost spun by the intact but she immediately caught herself. Facing that something – which was a person – she had just bumped shoulders with, she apologized profusely. After all, she's a nurse.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan," a gentle voice spoke. Sakura looked up, recognizing the owner of the voice. Her irritation dissipated and she flushed. To think that she would get angry with a kind person like Hinata!

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked casually, ignoring the nagging voice of her inner self. She fairly knew why Naruto and Hinata broke up, and she didn't want to think about it. It's not her fault to attract the admiration of not-so-beautiful people (e.g. Naruto and Lee; Sasuke is the only beautiful person) after all. "Are you sick?"

Hinata nodded, smiling ever so slightly. "I think I am. I heaved tons a while ago and I guess I'm sick with the epidemic too."

Sakura's face blanched. "That's terrible! Er… you're not gonna puke on me, ne?"

"Of course not!" Hinata laughed. "Listen, I will not hold you any longer, Sakura-chan. I know you need some rest… working here is tough."

Sakura yawned behind her hand, feeling very tired. "Yeah. Thanks, Hinata-chan. Get well soon."

And with that, Sakura exited the hospital, dreaming of her soft warm bed.

-O-

Sometimes, a brain will suffer an overload; a proclaimed sentence would take minutes for it to process and let the meaning sink in. no matter how hard a person would try to force the brain to work normally, it just couldn't bring itself to obey the command.

Hinata was no exception. She stared blankly at the old doctor, her mouth hanging open. Confusion and shock were written clearly on her face. As every second passed by, her face grew paler until it was as white as the doctor's smock.

"Hyuuga-san, are you alright?" the doctor asked, concern leaking in his voice. He had not expected that kind of reaction from the unfortunate girl. He had expected her to scream and make a scene on his findings. But not that.

Hinata's hands slowly touched her tremulous lips, shaking like a leaf on a twig. Tears started to form in her eyes as she recovered from shock. After a moment of silence, she had finally found her voice. "Are you sure? Y-You're not mistaken, ne? Tell me, sensei!"

She cried, covering her face in utter grief. Her shoulders quaked as she wept bitterly, trying to convince herself that she was only having a nightmare. The doctor approached her cautiously but his patient flinched from his touch. "Please don't touch me. Just tell me, sensei! I don't need your pity... I need you to confirm it."

The doctor took a deep breath and Hinata looked up and stared straight into his gray eyes. "I am sorry, Hyuuga-san. I do not wish to the bearer of this news but… yes, it's true."

Hinata wailed, clutching her chest. Saying nothing to the grief-stricken doctor, she ran outside his office and outside the hospital, ignoring the curious glances the other patients gave her. The rain was already pouring outside, forming small puddles on the road, but still she ignored it. She ran as fast as she could, dodging the other people and the puddles. She slipped many a times but she immediately picked herself up. On and on, she ran until she reached the Hyuuga Branch House.

"Where have you been, Hinata-san?" Neji asked who was waiting for her arrival. He noticed that her eyes were red and he held her shoulders. "Have you been crying?"

Neji was like an older brother Hinata never had and a father she wished she had. He cared for her even if she was no longer in the Main House. When he knew that she was to be placed in the Branch House, he took her under his wings and tried his best to heal her wounded pride.

Hinata shook her head slowly, avoiding his inquisitive gaze. "I'm fine, Neji-nii-san. I came from the hospital… because I was afraid I got the epidemic but the doctor said I'm fine. It's great, ne?"

"Yeah," he said softly, not really believing Hinata's story entirely. He let it pass, knowing that she would confess sooner or later. "Come on, let's get you dried."

* * *

_**Me: I was trying not to actually puke while writing this one.**_

_**Demon: That's gross, tono. About one-third of this chapter is made up of puke. Ew!**_

_**Temper: What was Hinata's sickness, tono?**_

_**Me: (ignores Temper) Reviews please!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter Two**

_**Thanks:**_

_**- Rolo-chan for the fave;**_

_**- **__**Perpetual159 for the alert; and**_

_**- , and Atsuko-chii for the reviews!**_


	5. When Muse Died

**The Virgin**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto. I would have been a billionaire if I do and I wouldn't have to write something crappy like this. ;P**_

**A/N: **_**I'm sorry to inform all of you that I am not continuing this story. However, I'll give you a summary (which you can read below) on what would happen after the previous chapter. I won't make excuses as to why I would stop. Sometimes, a great idea is not enough drive to make you continue a story. Sometimes, you need something to encourage you.**_

_**That's why I'm going back to writing oneshots and Zutara.

* * *

**_

_The Betrayal_

Hinata knew about Hiashi's plot when she overhead him and Hanabi talking about her. She discovered that her father had performed artificial insemination on her.

_Making Decisions_

Hinata decided to leave Konoha discreetly and succeeded. The next morning, Neji woke up and was puzzled as to why the Branch House was quiet. He investigated and entered and was alarmed that Hinata was absent. On the other hand, Naruto confessed how sorry he was to Sakura and told her that he would apologize to Hinata, much to Sakura's relief and annoyance (admit it, Naruto is such a blockhead). He was, however, summoned into the Hokage Tower where Tsunade informed them that Hinata went missing.

_The Evening's Aftermath_

Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto and Shino went searching for Hinata under the Hokage's orders. They came across two scents of Hinata and wondered which they should follow. They followed the stronger one and soon enough, they caught up with Hinata. Naruto eagerly gathered her in his arms and apologized but she disappeared for she was a clone. Naruto mourned but his companions urged him to snap out of it and continue following the other scent.

Meanwhile, Hinata had been walking in the forest since evening and she felt exhausted. She hadn't slept and her eyes were already drooping. She saw shadows dart around the forest and thought that she must be imagining them. Soon enough, a wild woman appeared and knocked her unconscious since Hinata tried to fight back. Strange looking creatures, who are the allies of the wild woman, carried her away. When the Leaf ninjas arrived at the scene, Hinata was already gone, making Naruto's sadness and anguish increase.

_Secrets and Lies_

Neji was having a hard time himself. Tsunade had asked him not to tell Hiashi about Hinata's disappearance yet and so, he made it appear that Hinata was sick and prohibited Hiashi to enter her room, fearing that he would "catch the disease". Hiashi didn't suspect anything at all and accepted Neji's lie, thinking that his daughter had been exaggerating things and was only suffering morning sickness.

The search party for Hinata returned to Konoha and just by looking at their faces, Tsunade knew that they have failed. She finally decided to not keep the Hyuuga's disappearance anymore and summoned Hiashi. The head of the clan was shell-shocked (and so was I since Neji cried). Hiashi vowed secretly to himself that he will find his daughter and crush her.

_In the Anthill_

Hinata woke up and found herself in a strange dark room. She saw the woman who kidnapped her and demanded fearfully why she did that. The woman, whose name was Mizu, explained that Ojiji-sama told her to do so. It was revealed eventually that Mizu knew about her condition and that she was in a place found under Suna – which Mizu called anthill – where virgins like her stay.

_Ojiji-sama_

Ojiji-sama and Hinata had a talk regarding her situation at that moment. The toad told her that the spirits wanted to help her and she should be thankful to them. He warned her not to spite the spirits and foster the idea that they were using her. He then soon took off. A shinobi from the Sand met him and told him that Gaara wanted to talk to him. The Kazekage wanted to know what the sacred toad was doing there but Ojiji-sama didn't reveal his secret and only assured the kage that he was protecting something that would save mankind.

_Prayers, Letters, and Sake_

Two moths had passed. Hinata had started her "session" and meditation. She had asked the spirits to help her forgive her father so that she will have a pure heart.

Gaara was in his office when he received a letter from Konohagakure. There was a short banter between the sand siblings as the two boys teased Temari, who had asked that the letter be read aloud, that it might just be another marriage proposal prank from Naruto (who pretended to be Shikamaru). Gaara read it eventually and they were shocked to discover that Hinata went missing. He speculated that Ojiji-sama knew about this and vowed that he would investigate about it.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade drank lots of sake as she tried to calm her agitated nerves due to the Hyuuga clan's demands.

_Darkness Parts 1 and 2_

The Akatsuki was planning on attacking Konoha and decided to do it in the next nine months so that they could spy on them and prepare.

Hiashi and Hanabi plotted to destroy Hinata through assassination and they in turn would kill the hired assassin to make it look real and to prevent the truth from leaking out.

Kabuto spied on Konoha and reported back to Madara, saying that the Konoha ninjas had gone weak because Hinata had disappeared. The three had decided to strike Konoha as soon as possible before Hinata comes home.

_A Village of Despair_

This chapter talks about how gloomy Konoha had been.

Neji made an amazing discovery relating Hinata's disappearance.

_The Dancing Goddess_

Shikamaru was sent to Suna, much to Tsunade's amusement (Jiraiya must be rubbing off on her… his perverseness, I mean). On his way to Gaara's office, he saw a three-month pregnant lady dancing and paused to admire the dance.

(A/N: I'm getting lazy already so I would give you the briefest summary ever.)

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade and pretty much all of the good ninjas in Konoha knew as to why Hinata disappeared. Akatsuki soon attacked he village and they had Hinata in hand. They demanded to get Naruto in exchange for Hinata and Naruto almost fell for the trap. Shikamaru warned him that the girl was not Hinata since Hinata should be pregnant. True enough, Hinata was just a fake and a bloody battle ensued. Hinata arrived, four months pregnant, but her face held radiance in it. She almost looked like an angry goddess who had come to punish the world. The seal on her forehead was gone, prohibiting Hiashi from doing something stupid on her.

In the end, Konoha won the war but Hinata lost her child. The Hyuuga clan's name represented disgrace and only Hinata and Neji were regarded as true Hyuugas. Hinata and Naruto reconciled and started to date once again.

* * *

_**Demon: Huh, sucks to be you, tono.**_

_**Me: Whatever.**_

**Thank you:**

_**- jo-chan for the review! (laughs) I know who you are. ;)**_


End file.
